


How To Appreciate Compassion

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: Cole has watched the members around Skyhold and has seen much in the Fade. He wants to experience this with Rasha and wants her to show him what to do. Rasha Lavellan is excited and hesitant with Cole's request. Could this request possibly corrupt him?





	How To Appreciate Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot sexy moment for Cole...I always wished he was a romance option.  
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Cole moved towards her slowly removing his daggers and dropping them on the floor. He had observed much not just in the Fade but around Skyhold and he had an idea of how this should work – sort of. He studied her carefully. He did not understand the feelings he experienced with her. She kissed him and his body would tighten wanting something he couldn’t understand. Even now as he watched her move slowly backward his body tightened with anticipation.

“Are you sure,” she asked him as she moved towards the double bed undoing the thick braid of dark brown hair gazing at him still unsure.

Cole took his hat off and threw it behind him to land on the floor as he almost stalked forward towards her nodding.

“I will not allow you to make me forget this Cole,” she said frankly as she slowly undid the buttons of her outer shirt while he watched her fingers entranced.

“I know, I don't want to,” he said slightly breathless removing his leather jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

“What if I corrupt you with my – need,” he heard her say quietly and he shook his head quickly.

“No, you couldn’t,” he said calmly as he pulled his tunic off and let it drop on the floor watching her carefully unsure if he was doing any of this correctly.

Rasha saw the smooth pale skin of his chest and well-defined stomach and her breath hitch in her chest. _He is beautiful,_ she thought suddenly as desire pooled low in her stomach causing her sex to grow wetter and clench tightly. She had always wanted to touch him and now she was going to. Slowly her hand started to reach out and she pulled it back quickly and sat on her hands.

“Are you really sure Cole,” she asked him again with a breathless tone praying to the Creators that he would not turn her away.

Cole moved towards her and grasped her shoulders calmly.

“Yes, show me,” he said as he saw her try to do what he was asking.

“I…am hot…I want…I don’t know,” he said honestly as he placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Rasha looked at him tenderly and pulled her tunic over her head and caught the small held intake of breath from him. Smiling she let him gaze at her naked chest as she slowly undid the laces of her leathers.

“If you are sure of this,” she said as she held her thumbs just under the edges of her pants as Cole stared at her completely enthralled.

“Yes,” he breathed excitedly as he watched her slip her leathers over her hips and down her lithe legs.

Rasha pushed them away as she enjoyed Cole’s watery blue gaze moving over her.

“I do not know what I should do,” he said frankly to her as she moved towards him an unlaced his own leathers.

“These should come off,” she said softly while slowly pulling them from his narrow hips.

Cole moved deftly and helped her remove them quickly as they both now found themselves without clothing and he stared down at himself seeing that his body obviously wanted something-something that reminded him every time he thought of her. Rasha touched his chest and Cole closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of her hands on him and heard her whisper to him reassuringly.

“Cole…if you want, we could just lay and hold each other, I don’t want you to think you have to do anything.”

He could hear in her voice her hesitancy in her thoughts he could hear her fear of corrupting him. Grasping her, he smiled against her head.

“Tell me what I should do.”

Rasha gazed up at him a moment and then smiled sending a feeling he did not know how to describe rushing through him.

“How do you want to touch me, Cole,” she asked him looking at him with her violet colored eyes.

Cole looked at her for a moment and then let his hand run over her face. Letting his fingers slowly trail down the soft skin of her neck and over her collarbone. He could hear her breath quicken as his hand approached her breast and listened to her hitched breath and then small moan of pleasure as he touched the center, making it harden.

“It makes you happy when I do this,” he said happily as he did it again and Rasha felt heat pool in her sex.

Cole could see in her mind that she wanted him to kiss them and so he bent his head and placed one soft nipple into his mouth. Rasha couldn’t stop her back from bowing to the contact and cried out softly.

“Touch me lower,” she said openly and felt his hand move to her stomach and tease her small belly button enjoying the softness of her skin. She let him explore the skin of her stomach until she couldn’t take it anymore. Taking a small breath filled with anticipation she took his hand and slid it down to her wet sex.

“There Cole,” she said with a labored breath as she felt the contact.

Cole focused on the area feeling and hearing her thoughts as he touched it gently. _She likes it when I do this,_ he thought as he slid his finger over her hidden spot. He felt himself get nervous as her body changed and stiffened and her thoughts became broken with her incoming orgasm and stopped suddenly.

“Should I stop,” he asked with his own breath labored and Rasha grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

“No…you shouldn’t,” she said in a panted breath.

Cole continued to stroke the area and felt her body stiffen next to him as she softly cried out and gazed at her curiously.

“That made you happy,” he said pleased with her smile.

“Yes very much, now it is your turn Cole,” she said tenderly kissing his lips enjoying the way he would moan softly against her lips. She let her hands caress over his shoulders and then down his chest as she slowly rolled him onto his back. She kissed and nibbled down his neck hearing his breath become labored.

He felt the heat intensify as she touched and kissed him and gazed at her somewhat panicked.

“Cole – just breathe vhenan,” she said calmly as she laid soft kisses on his chest. Circling his nipple with her tongue he gripped the bed tightly and clenched his eyes shut at the new sensations.

Cole lay and did as she said and suddenly stopped breathing when her lips moved to his stomach. Closing his eyes tightly he felt another breath rush through him as she moved from just kissing and licking the skin of his stomach to gently grasp a hold of him. Keeping his eyes clenched tightly, he focused on the way her hand moved over him. His whole body bucked as he felt the warmth of her mouth on him and he cried out at the numerous sensations that danced beneath his skin. He felt her soft hands push him back to the bed as she spoke soothingly.

“Breath Cole,” she said before running her tongue over the crown and suckle gently enjoying his panting moans.

Cole felt his whole body rush towards something…something pleasant and yet scary. She licked and gently sucked him and he felt his whole body bow at the intensity of sensation. He could not stop himself from the rush of feelings and soon felt his body turned to molten fire. Rasha knew when he was close to coming as his edhis swelled slightly within her mouth and sucked a little more aggressively. She soon felt his body tighten and buckle beneath her lips and tasted his sweet nectar as he came.

Moving her lips from him, she kissed the skin of his taut stomach as she calmed him and felt his hands under her arms pulling her upwards towards his face.

“I want…” he said into her face and felt her lips touch his.

“I know,” she said as she grasped at his still hardness and guided him to her wetness.

Cole felt it and instinctively plunged into her and heard her soft cry.

Stopping he gazed at her feeling her nails over his back.

“I hurt you,” he said unhappily and felt her soft kiss on his cheek.

“The pain is a good pain vhenan…move” she said raising her hips to his making him unconsciously move into her.

Cole moved as she and felt the stirrings of something more powerful than what he felt earlier. Rolling her so she was now on top he grasped her waist and then her hips as they moved over him with a steady rhythm building the excitement.

Rasha road him and felt the heat build within her as she listened to Cole’s softly cry, out of his confusion at the intense feelings of pleasure she knew was rushing through him. Grasping his face she kissed him and felt him instantly calm as her tongue seductively danced with his. Gazing into his pale blue eyes she panted her need and desire to him.

“Do you feel me tightening around you?” she asked as she slid over him gripping his shoulders tightly as the pleasure of him deep within her coursed through her veins.

“Yes,” he answered with a strained voice, holding her hips tightly unsure of what was to come next.

“You make me happy vhenan…follow me,” she said with an erratic breath as her body tightened even more over his.

“You want me too…Oh” he said suddenly as his body tensed with pleasure as she tightened around him and Rasha gazed at him pleased.

“Yes…please” she begged him raggedly as she moved over him with a faster, more persistent speed and Cole felt his skin flush as his whole body tensed with sensations rushing over him simultaneously he thought he would break like a mirror.

Rasha came – hard; screaming his name while her back bowed as he pumped into her one last time and cried out his own confused orgasm.

Cole grasped her tightly in his arms and smiled as he stroked her absently down her back.

“That was…beautiful,” he said quietly as he felt her lips against his neck and felt a small spark of heat flicker in his stomach.

“Yes it was…wanna do that again,” she asked him as he smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.

“Yes,” he said calmly running his hands over her soft back and kissing her shoulder


End file.
